A Phase III, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multi-centered, dose-ranging, efficacy and safety study of tilundronate in post-menopausal women with one or more vertebral fracture for two years plus calcium supplement. Upon completion of the treatment phase, a one year observation phase will consist of daily calcium supplement for all subjects.